Independent
by GIFV Wifey
Summary: Shego expresses her independence on Karaoke Night with Drakken This is GIFV Wifey lil sis


Disclaimer: I do not own Shego or Kim Possible I don't want to own Drakken

I dont own Destiny's Child Independent Women pt 1

"For sheezy it's off heezy."

Applause broke out from the crowd Shego inwardly groaned: she was tired of Drakken's Rap, even that Rat thingy's rap was better.

"Thank you, Thank you" Drakken was soaking up the applause. "Really Shego, you should go up there, it's quiet, and how do they say it? Off the Chain fo' sho." Drakken exclaimed as he pulled off (or so he thought) teenage slang. "Are you trying to be "hip" again?" asked Shego with a hint of annoyance in her throat. "But really Shego you should go up there" Drakken urged. "I don't think so" "Yea, you need to stop depending on this dude to go up there and sing for you" sneered a regular customer passing by, what he said boiled Shego's blood.

Usually she would have fried him, but oh no, she was gonna prove him wrong. "And our next singer is …" stated the AMCEE "ME" came a voice from the audience. Drakken gasp as Shego walked on stage. 'I wonder if she can sing' thought Drakken as he watched Shego go on stage.

This song is for everybody, especially this one guy" Shego pre-announced. 'Oh shit! I hope it wasn't me who pissed her off" thought Drakken, feeling as though he was about to pee on himself.

**Music Starts**

"**Boom da boom boom boom boom"**

"**Boom da boom boom boom boom" **

"**Boom da boom boom boom boom" **

**Charlie's Angel's come on Verse 1**

**Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave(makes a 'bye bye' sigh)**

**  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships**

* * *

Shego POV

Ok, so maybe he "buying" parts was a little off, but she was trying to make a point! And why is Drakken looking at me like that? It's kinda creepy

* * *

Drakken POV

" Damn Shego can sing! She's very easy on the eyes too….. snap out of it Drew, she's your employee

* * *

**Pre-Chorus**

**The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I've bought it  
**

**'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me) **

**Chorus**

**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**

* * *

Shego POV

'She was surprised! The ladies in the room actually threw their hands up at me! I was serious, I do live in my own house; living with Dr. D would be live/stuff risking, and he was kinda creepy.'

* * *

Drakken POV

'Shego really has the crowd, and me, going'

* * *

**Verse 2**

**Tell me how you feel about this:**

**do what I want if I want to live **

**I worked hard in sacrificing to get what I get**

**Ladies', it ain't easy being independent**

**Question: How'd ya like this knowledge that I brought?**

**Ragging on that cash, what they gave you was the front**

**(Shego looks at each man slowly)**

**If you're gonna brag me, be sure it's your money that you front**

**Depending on no one else to give you what you want**

**Pre-Chorus**

**The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I've bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
**

**The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me) **

**Shego POV**

'**Ah yes, my beautiful Black and Green BMW with black leather seats, my baby'**

**Drakken POV**

'**yes, Shego does have a nice car, ohhh! All the things I want to do to her in that car!'**

**Chorus**

**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**

**Bridge**

**Destiny's Child (was up?)**

**In the house (sho' 'nuff)**

**We'll break these people off Angel Style**

'**Charlie Destiny' independent women**

**No one else can stand up to Charlie's Angels**

**Chorus**

**All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me**

**Girl I didn't know you could get down like that (Shego dropped it like it was hot on 'down)**

The crowd erupted with applause as Shego bowed and started walking off the stage to go back to her

Seat next to Drakken, he gave Shego her "props" "That was off the heezy for sheezy!" Drakken exclaimed like a child in

A candy store. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Shego yawned as she took a sip of her drink. "Um, Shego? Did I do anything to anger you?" Drakken was asking like a kid asking for another cookie. "No, why?' Shego eyed him. "Because of the song" squirmed Drakken. "No, I was talking to someone else" Shego threw her gaze to the customer from earlier 

who started walking faster. "And by the way, why were you giving me that creepy look?" Shego demanded to know as she shifted her gaze back to Drakken. "I was thinking inappropriate thoughts about you" squealed Drakken as Shego paled.

"EWWWWW!" I'm taking away all your pills, if you need them or not!" Yelled Shego, gaining back her color, and lunch.

"But Shego! They make 'Drakken JR.' very happy!!"

Review


End file.
